Gift fics and drabbles and one shots, oh my!
by notawordsmith
Summary: Just a place to put all my gift fics from a little challenge I set for myself in Stealthy Stories. Want to be a part of it? Read my A/N to find out more ... Rated M because Raph has a potty mouth. Don't look shocked, y'know he does ... All the characters, all the genres, all the time! *laughs*
1. Oil

**Oil**

Shit, he was losing oil.

Swearing darkly, he grabbed a pan to contain the precious liquid. He was far too scared to lose a single drop, that shit was far too expensive for that.

He fumbled, tools scattering everywhere as he selected his next plan of action. He had to stop the leak, and find a way to get that damn oil back into the machine.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he swiped it away with an angry swish, cursing himself for even that minute break in his concentration. He had to fucking fix it! Had to fix it, with hands that are too big and tools that are too small, with the battle raging all around him, with his brothers out there somewhere, doing something. He tried to calm himself, but it didn't matter. He felt far too out of his league, and his sanity slipped further away towards the cliff as he poked and prodded and once; Kami, he'll never forgive himself, used his fists.

He wiped his hands on his bandana; it didn't leave a stain. He didn't even look at it, as he used that piece of thread to wrap around the leak and pull it tight, praying to shell it would hold. Hold it at least until he could get back to the lair, and fix what was broken.

Remembering everything Donnie had taught him, he threw the machine over his shoulder and prayed the oil didn't drip. It held fast and he almost collapsed in relief.

Now he had to find his brothers.

As he raced towards the lair with his brothers in toe, he didn't stop to wonder anymore why Donnie taught him that people were machines, the oil, their blood. He was only fucking thankful that he did, because now he understood it so well.

Because now it just might help save his precious brainiack brother's life.

 **A/N: Gift fic for Simone Robinson! I'm setting myself a little challenge, if you want to be a part of it, go to the Stealthy Stories 2 website. Please don't PM here, please don't spam me in the reviews. Run ... don't walk to the website, and ask me there! I need new ideas to stretch this frail, old brain!**


	2. Persnickety

Persnickety

Gosh his brother could be so persnickety!

Mikey threw his gear in the corner, wiping his face with a towel. He couldn't believe how snobbish he could be. Sure, Mikey wasn't the most mannerly, but to put on airs like that, it was unbelievable, it made him so upset and mad. He slumped heavily on the edge of his mattress and sighed, as he thought about it all. Perhaps he should carry himself better, but why the airs and graces? It's not like they didn't crawl out of the same ooze, or lived in the same sewer.

Shell; Mikey thought as he laid back against his pillows, staring at the ceiling, maybe he was supposed to be persnickety too? Maybe that's why he got growled at and sent away. He didn't sit right, he didn't carry himself right, he certainly didn't position himself right, and; evidently, he didn't compare.

Leo knocked on the door softly, making his way through the debris to sit by his brother's side. He fumbled with his fingertips, looking downcast.

"I'm sorry Mikey."

He sat up, his baby blue eyes inspecting his brother carefully, his heart full of hope, washed of all hurt and sins. He threw a languid arm around his brother and hugged him tight.

"Awww it's ok Leo, it's not your fault." Mikey sighed and let out a soft, merry chuckle. "You can't help it if Raph's so persnickety about his gym."

 **A/N: This gift fic is for Ravenshell! Wonderful mind, wonderful writing. Have a looksee and send her some love.**


	3. Stars

**Stars**

He saw stars.

Lying back on his shell, he stared at the concerned faces that crowded around him, and he wondered how it managed to get so very bright, yet so very dark at the same time? Stars were like that though, little pin pricks of brilliance against the pitch black sky.

His brothers looked at each other worriedly, Donnie worried the most. He checked his youngest brother for vitals, and swallowed deeply at the results.

"Why weren't you _there_ for him? ". Accusations flew like hot tipped arrows. Raphael snarled deeply, knowing the responsibility was his. He punched the wall, bruising his fist, the guilt weighed heavily on his thick lips. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried his best to explain, before the war raged again.

"I... I... don't know how it happened! I swear! I thought I had ma eyes on him da whole time, but everything was so chaotic, I ... *he snarled violently, slamming his fist again, this time causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Well his pulse is thready, and his skin is cold." Donnie thoughtfully wrapped a blanket around him, loading him up in the van.

"Look." Mikey weakly stretched out a hand, his fingertips wavering, as he tried to touch the stars that were just out of his reach. "The stars ... they're so pretty," His voice grew softer, as drowsiness seeped into his bones. The boys swallowed back the nausea that crept into their hearts at the thought.

"Just as long as ya don't see no farkin' angels Mike." Raph sat beside him, holding his pale hand. Mikey tried to shake his head, but the his own nausea wouldn't let him.

"No angels ... just stars ... pretty, pretty stars ... " Mikey mused as he tried to fight off sleep.

The boys looked at him with quiet panic, as they made their way back home. Questions would need to be answered, explanations would need to be said. Souls would need to be mended in the comfort of Donnie's lab.

And one thing was definitely certain. Raph would never be allowed to take Mikey barhopping again.

 **August08 has the most AWESOME gif on the stealthy stories 2 website. Go see it and grab a chuckle. This is from her wonderful prompt, another aspiring writer, let her know what you think!**


End file.
